


Figure It Out

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confusion, Developing Relationship, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lost chapter, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sassy, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Teasing, stating the obvious eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi is fed up of Barba always cutting him down so one night he decides to have it out with him with surprising or not consequences</p><p>EDIT - I've added a second chapter - it's basically smut - enjoy!!! ;)</p><p>I apologise I really truly am bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. It's much appreciated.
> 
> I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it (I've been watching re-runs of season 16 of SVU and there is a lot of sass and untold glances between Barba and Carisi) I've even chose this over sleeping!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's not too awful and I totally suck at trying to think of a reason why Barba is so hard on Carisi when all he's trying to do is impress him so that bit of this story might be terrible, but I tried.
> 
> Obviously I have taken some creative license but only with small things - I don't know where the character of Carisi lives only where he's from.
> 
> Sorry I'm rambling and tired. So please continue reading - hope you enjoy x
> 
> Disclaimer - i don't own any of these characters.

Carisi walks out of Benson’s office sighing. He closes the door behind him and trudges over to his desk, his shoulders slumped.

Back in the Sargent’s office Barba is sat opposite Benson, she smiles and shakes her head.

‘You should go easy on Carisi.’ She suggests.

He sighs with a smirk.

‘He’s new and he’s keen. And he’s trying to impress you.’ Benson tells him.

‘I know, but he will only impress me when he is right and so far unfortunately for him he’s not been right. There’s still time to impress me, all is not lost.’ Barba sasses with a wicked glint in his eye.

She smiles and shakes her head again, she knows that look – it’s like a cat with a plaything.

\--------------------

Carisi stands up and grabs hold of his coat; it’s the end of the day. He’s decided to speak to Barba about why he’s always so hard on him. Every suggestion or idea he has he shoots down in flames.

He’d heard when Barba left Benson’s office that they’d arranged a drink after work in a bar nearby. So he knows where to go, but he doesn’t want to turn up to speak to Barba when Benson is still there so heads to grab some dinner first.

He sits down in the burger bar with his meal and begins eating while thinking about his frustrations with the charismatic Manhattan Assistant District Attorney. 

The moment he met him he knew he wanted to impress him and not just on a professional scale either. No, he wants to impress Barba on a personal level too. There was something about Barba that drew him in the moment he first laid eyes on him back in early August. He’s a handsome guy for his age – not that he’s old, but Carisi knows he’s in his early to mid forties, there’s the way he carries himself, the direct way he talks, the clear care he takes in his appearance – the very expensive suits and cologne’s. Just his whole persona. Carisi is captivated.

But of course there was the professional element. Being a law student getting to work somewhat closely with a respected and passionate Harvard educated lawyer is a complete privilege - which most of his class would kill for - if only he wasn’t such a dick to him most of the time.

He’d even changed things about himself to try and impress the ADA. He’d got rid of his moustache – now that was a facial growth he’d sooner forget – and he’d brought himself some smarter clothes, and basically smartened up his whole appearance, but so far to no avail. Nothing he did or said seems to impress Barba.

\--------------------

Carisi had finished his dinner and with a quick check of his watch he’s figured that Liv will have headed off home to Noah and he just hopes that Barba has stayed for just another drink. He pulls on his coat and heads out into the cold Manhattan night. Well it is winter.

He is walking toward the bar on the other side of the street just in case Liv is just leaving and it was a good choice as he sees her exiting the bar on her cell by herself. So that either means that Barba is still inside or he left first. He’s hopeful for the first option – that he’s still inside.

With a deep breath he crosses the street and pushes the door open and steps inside. It’s not exactly late – it’s around 10.30 – and the bar is still reasonably busy. He scans the patrons and spots Barba sat on a stool at the bar. Carisi smirks as he casually walks over to the bar.

He stands behind Barba, who’s nursing his scotch. The bar man comes over and Carisi smiles at him.

‘Can I get a beer, please.’ He says a little louder than normal, hoping that Barba recognizes his Staten Island drawl.

Barba’s brows furrow at the voice behind him. He recognizes that voice. He slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder.

The moment Carisi saw that Baraba was turning to look at him, he rests his hand on the bar and fixes his gaze straight ahead to the back of the bar. But he can see Barba turning in the corner of his eye and takes a steadying breath, trying to keep a straight face. Ha there’s a word – straight!!

The bar man places the bottle of beer on the bar and with his other hand Carisi passes him the money for the drink, while Barba looks him up and down.

‘Carisi? What are you doing here?’ Barba mutters puzzled.

‘Oh hey, Barba. I didn’t see you there.’ Carisi smile as he takes his change from the bar man and pushes it in his pant pocket.

‘Again, what are you doing here?’ Barba repeats his previous question.

Carisi smirks at him as he takes a sip of his beer, seeing Barba watching him.

‘Don’t they have bars in Staten Island?’ Barba asks sarcastically as he adjusts on his seat so he’s not all twisted but now facing Carisi.

‘Sure they do. But this one was closer.’ Carisi smiles.

‘Closer to where? You don’t live in Manhattan.’ Barba is confused.

‘The precinct. You know, I felt like a drink after work.’ Carisi shrugs nonchalant. 

‘But you finished work, what, over an hour ago.’ Barba retorts as he checks his watch.

‘What did you get lost on your way here?’ Barba sasses.

‘No, of course not. I stopped to grab some dinner.’ Carisi explains his cocksure attitude waning under the scrutiny and questioning of the ADA.

Barba nods as if it was the most plausible answer he’d heard all day – which it isn’t.

‘You stopped to grab some dinner. In Manhattan? When you live in Staten Island?’ Barba quips, as he glances at Carisi with a wicked yet amused look while taking a sip of his scotch.

‘Ye-yeah’ Carisi mumbles before taking a long gulp of his beer, feeling the burn of his blush on his cheeks.

This isn’t going as planned, not that he had much of a plan really. In fact he really hadn’t thought any of this through, certainly not the talking to Barba part.

‘Oh, okay. That’s clearly very logical. To have dinner and a drink in Manhattan when you live in Staten Island. Which has both restaurants and bars. Good play Carisi.’ Barba smirks with another sip of his scotch.

Carisi is a little flustered and his mind is racing for a comeback. Barba smirks to himself when he sees the blush spreading across Carisi’s face.

The two men fall silent as they both continue with their drinks.

‘Okay, look. Now that I’m here, and you’re here. I just want to ask if there’s a problem. Between us?’ Carisi rambles quickly, adverting his eyes.

‘And what makes you think there’s a problem between us?’ Barba simpers as he sips of his scotch and looks straight at Carisi over his glass.

‘I dunno. Maybe the fact that you’re always busting my chops.’ Carisi shrugs and huffs sounding a bit like a stroppy child.

‘Busting your chops? What an interesting turn of phrase. Look Carisi, you’re clearly very keen, and you do know a lot of textbook stuff. But you’re still learning. And there is still a lot you need to learn.’ Barba begins.

‘And you shooting me down every time is gonna to help me learn? Right?’ Carisi snaps.

‘It will. It will teach you to look objectively at everything and not to just jump in two feet first. You need to take your time. Not go rushing in. There’s a big difference between a textbook and an actual case. They’re not black and white, mostly grey. Look, I’m just trying to help you.’ Barba concludes as he places his empty glass on the bar.

‘Yeah sure.’ Carisi grumbles before talking another sip of his beer.

Barba sighs and nods at the bar man for another drink. Carisi takes a final swig of his beer and places the bottle on the bar.

‘I’ll see you soon counselor.’ He states before turning his back to leave.

‘Carisi wait.’ Barba calls out to stop the detective walking out.

Carisi slowly turns around to see Barba downing his scotch in one and tossing a bill on the bar.

‘I’ll walk with you.’ Barba nods as he pulls on his coat.

‘O-okay.’ Carisi mumbles as he waits for Barba.

They leave the bar together and Barba stops in the street.

‘Where are you parked?’ he asks as he fiddles with his scarf.

‘I left my car at the precinct.’ He informs him and Carisi begins to walk in the direction of the precinct, but Barba doesn’t follow.

Carisi turns to find that Barba is still standing outside the bar. He goes back over to him. Looking at him intently.

‘You alright counselor? Do you want me to give you a ride?’ Carisi asks innocently as he points over his shoulder with his thumb.

Barba scoffs, a blush growing across his cheeks.

‘If only.’ He mutters under his breath.

‘Excuse me?’ Carisi asks, his brows furrowing.

‘What?’ Barba blushes looking at the ground.

‘I thought you said something?’ Carisi shakes his head, looking intently at Barba.

‘No. No. Nothing.’ Barba grumbles, his blush growing even deeper.

‘Okay.’ Carisi narrows his eyes as he looks at Barba and then shakes his head and turns on his heels to go to the precinct. 

‘Wait, wait.’ Barba calls.

Carisi rolls his eyes as he turns around once again to face the ADA.

‘What?’ He snaps, getting frustrated with the other man.

Barba makes the impulsive decision and steps forward, grabs hold of Carisi’s coat and pulls him toward him and kisses him.

At first the kiss is just two lips touching, mostly from Carisi’s shock at Barba’s action and Barba from surprise at his own impulsive actions. Then Carisi relaxes into the kiss, moving his hands rather hesitantly onto Barba’s waist. 

They continue to kiss both of them becoming more engaged and passionate. Carisi pulls away first and smirks at the attorney.

‘It took you long enough counselor.’ Carisi sasses.

‘Excuse me detective.’ Barba gasps.

Carisi gives him a wide grin and raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

‘Nothing, I’m just wondering what took you so long. I mean it’s been pretty obvious for a while, kinda since the first day we met. I saw you checking me out.’ Carisi sasses.

‘Ha, with that moustache?’ Barba jests.

‘And you wonder why I got rid of it.’ Carisi chuckles.

They both fall quiet, glancing at one another awkwardly.

‘Look counselor, I’ve got a bit of a drive….’ Carisi begins but Barba puts his hand up to stop him.

Carisi recognises the look in Barba’s eyes, the look of lust and want. He slowly nods with a half smile on his lips. He steps forward and the detective and the attorney lock lips again before heading for Barba’s plush Manhattan apartment.

\--------------------

Carisi walks into the precinct the next morning, his head down and coat collar pulled up to his chin. He’s hoping that no one can remember what he was wearing yesterday because he’s wearing the same today.

He takes off his coat and quickly sits down trying to hide behind his desk.

‘Are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?’ Rollins quips.

‘Wh-what? No.’ Carisi snaps defensively.

‘Yes you are.’ She continues as she walks over to him, drawing the attention of Amaro and Fin.

Amaro sniggers as he joins Rollins in standing by Carisi’s desk. He’s trying not to look up as he knows his face is completely flush.

‘You know I thought it was strange that your car was here when I pulled in but you weren’t.’ Amaro injects his observations to the torment Carisi is feeling.

‘So who was the lucky guy?’ Fin teases as he leans back in his chair, all eyes on the new boy.

And at that very moment Benson and Barba walk in to the squad deep in conversation about a case. Carisi looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he sees the man he’d spent the night with while being teases for not going home. Barba had not told him that he was going to be there and least of all with his boss. He gulps and Rollins is the first to notice.

‘Oh. My. God. Barba?’ She gasps as Amaro and Fin look from Carisi to the ADA and back again.

‘You were with Barba?’ Rollins continues to her own amusement.

Carisi stares down at the file in front of him, now he feels like a teenage boy all over again.

‘Morning.’ Benson calls as she walks toward her office.

‘Morning detectives.’ Barba smiles, looking from one to the next, but his eyes linger longer on Carisi, who’s just about managed to look up.

Barba smirks as he follows Benson into her office and closes the door behind him.

‘No way. You and Barba?’ Amaro mutters to himself as he returns to his desk.

Rollins smiles at Carisi before patting him on the back and leaving him alone. He takes a deep breath.

\--------------------

‘So from now on you’re going to go easy on Carisi?’ Benson questions as she leans forward, arms resting on her desk.

‘Oh no. I think he like’s it when I play with him.’ Barba smirks wickedly as he has a quick flashback of the night before.

Benson’s brows furrow – is she missing something?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> I've decided to have some smut in this one so please find chapter 2 - what I was calling the 'lost' chapter. It's basically smut so if you don't like it then I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for the feedback so far :)
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned this is just fiction about fiction

Barba lets Carisi enter his apartment first. He takes a deep breath through his nose before following him. Carisi walks further into the apartment and nods – he’s impressed with the place. It’s exactly what he expected. Stylish yet warm.

‘Do you want something to drink?’ Barba breaks his thoughts as he walks over to him.

‘Uh, yeah sure.’ Carisi mutters.

Barba has ridded himself of his coat and scarf and has turned the low lights on before heading over to the small collection of expensive scotches he keeps on a small table by one of the many windows of his apartment.

‘Scotch?’ He asks glancing up and sees Carisi standing in the middle of his living area looking around and around.

‘Please.’ Carisi replies as he spots some photos on a shelf. 

He strolls over to inspect them further. The first one is of Barba at his graduation flanked either side by two women – who Carisi assumes are his Mother and Grandmother. The next one looks more recent. It’s of Barba and the younger woman from his graduation photo – his Mother? And the third is again a recent photo – Barba and the elder lady from his graduation photo.

‘My abuelita.’ Barba breaks the silence as he steps next to Carisi handing him a half full glass of scotch.

Carisi turns his head slightly and smiles as he accepts the drink from the shorter man.

‘My grandmother.’ Barba clarifies and he glances up at the younger man’s face.

Carisi nods.

‘She looks proud.’ Carisi observes.

‘She thinks one day I’ll be a judge.’ Barba says softly as he gazes adoringly at the photo of himself with his abuelita.

‘Maybe one day you will. And you can preside over my cases when I’m a lawyer.’ Carisi teases a little with a genuine smile.

Barba side eye’s him and smiles.

‘Maybe.’ He murmurs into his glass as he takes a sip of his scotch.

Carisi toys with the glass in his hand, he’s feeling surprisingly nervous.

‘This is a nice place.’ He mumbles, trying to create some form of conversation.

‘Thanks. But you didn’t come here to talk about my soft furnishings and decor.’ Barba declares his voice thick with desire, a smirk playing on his lips.

Carisi gulps, his eyes straight ahead. The suggestiveness in Barba’s voice has gone right to his crotch. He takes a long intake of breath through his nose before turning to face the attorney.

Their eye’s lock and it’s as if Barba is challenging him with the look in his. Carisi lifts the glass to his lips and without taking his eyes off Barba’s he downs his scotch in one; causing the older man to smirk even more.

Barba slowly empties his glass, his eyes fixed on Carisi’s, but he can see the pink blush spreading across Carisi’s cheekbones, even in the low light of his apartment.

‘Take off your coat.’ Barba suddenly instructs and Carisi looks down remembering he’s still wearing it.

‘And shoes.’ Barba adds while reaching out his hand to take the glass from Carisi – their eyes still locked together.

Their fingers brush as Barba takes hold of the tumbler and a spark emits between them, it causes the breath in Barba’s throat to hitch while it makes Carisi’s stomach flip. It is electric.

Barba steps away with the glasses as Carisi begins to undo the buttons on his coat with fumbling fingers from his eagerness. Barba places the glasses back on the small table by the bottles and decanter before sitting down on the couch to take off his own shoes. 

Carisi is just pulling off his coat as Barba neatly tucks his smart expensive Italian leather shoes under the coffee table. He watches Carisi intently as he leans over to undo the laces on his shoes and is impressed by his clear flexibility. 

Carisi kicks his shoes off and looks over at Barba, who gets to his feet. Barba walks over to the younger man and places his hands on Carisi’s hips. The taller man leans forward and their lips meet in a hungry and passionate kiss. Carisi places his hands on the back of Barba’s neck and pulls him a little closer.

Barba moves his hands from Carisi’s hips and slips them between their bodies and quickly undoes the buttons on Carisi’s waistcoat before pushing it off his shoulders. Carisi drops his arms and without much encouragement the item falls to the ground. 

Carisi shifts his hands from Barba’s neck to his shoulders and pushes his long thin fingers beneath his braces and pushes them down with Barba allowing them to drop to his side. 

Barba steps back a little, breaking the kiss. Both men are breathing a little heavier and their lips are beginning to swell from their making out. Barba reaches out and grabs hold of Carisi’s hand and pulls him behind him in the direction of his bedroom. With his other hand Carisi pulls at the knot of his tie until it is loose and over his head, discarding it in the hallway and popping his top button. 

Once inside his bedroom Barba pushes Carisi against the wall and presses all his weight against him while capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Carisi pulls Barba’s shirt up out of his pants and runs his hands beneath caressing his warm back. Barba meanwhile has pushes his hands between them and is fiddling with Carisi’s belt.

He breaks the kiss and steps back his eyes fixed on Carisi’s while his fingers slowly undo the belt, pulling Carisi’s hips forward away from the wall. Carisi can feel his heartbeat increasing as he bites down on his bottom lip, his eyes becoming glazed with lust. 

Barba moves to undoing the button on Carisi’s pants and slowly undoes the other man’s zip. Carisi feels every moment of it as his arousal strains beneath his pants. Barba smirks as he shifts a little bit closer, and he leans in, his hot breath ghosting on Carisi’s neck. It sends a temble through Carisi’s body. 

Barba pushes his hand inside both Carisi’s underwear and takes hold of the other man’s cock, causing a throaty groan to tumble from Carisi’s mouth as his jaw droops and eyes widen. He turns his head toward Barba and their eyes meet as the shorter man strokes him with long yet firm strokes. 

In the semi darkness of the bedroom – the only light coming from the moonlight streaming through the large windows – and with Barba holding eye contact it is the most intense hand job Carisi has ever experienced.

But just as he begins to get going Barba pulls his hand away, much to Carisi’s disappointment and he grumbles to Barba’s amusement. Barba smirks as he steps away ridding himself quickly of his tie before moving onto the buttons of his cuffs.

He turns on his heels to face Carisi again and sees the man is pouting while stroking himself. He lets out a gasp as the sight in front of him goes straight to his crotch. It’s Carisi’s turn to smirk as he slowly looks up at Barba. 

‘Do you like what you see counselor?’ Carisi murmurs his voice thick with desire and lust.

Barba nods and Carisi’s smirk widens and his hand moves a little faster despite being constrained by his clothes.

‘S-s-stop.’ Barba pants and Carisi freezes.

Barba’s eyes scan the room trying desperately to think of a reason for him to even utter the word, but he has none other than his own selfishness. He doesn’t want that to be the way they both get off. No he wants that to happen when Carisi’s inside of him, not like this. 

Needing to sort this out he steps over to Carisi, takes hold of his collar and pulling him flush against himself he kisses him. It’s all tongues, spit and clashes of lips and teeth. Probably the dirtiest kiss he’s hand in a long time. As they kiss and with Carisi gripping onto Barba’s waist, they shuffle toward the king size bed only stopping when they make contact and fall back onto it with Barba beneath the detective.

Barba let’s his fingers wander beneath Carisi’s shirt, tracing his spine and causing him to arch his back and almost whimper against his lips. All the while they continue to kiss. With Carisi’s shirt pushed half way up his back Barba slides his one hand south and inside Carisi’s underwear and firmly squeezes a butt cheek. Carisi gasps with surprise before giggling – it is an intoxicating sound, one that Barba can get used to.

Carisi begins to kiss around Barba’s lips and along his jaw and neck while gently touching the other side of his face with his hand. He begins to undo buttons on Barba’s shirt and push it open, placing hot kisses on the Latino man’s skin as he goes. By the time Carisi reaches Barba’s navel Barba is arching his back and throwing his head back, especially when Carisi paid delicate attention to his nipples and breathed heavily over his chest hair, making it stand on end.

With his shirt wide open and Carisi now on his knees at the foot of the bed between his legs Barba feels controlled enough to look up. And he is so glad that he did when as he watches Carisi use his long fingers to undo his belt and pants, with his mouth hovering over his bulge and his eyes looking straight at him. It’s almost enough to send him over the edge, but he fights his urges.

Carisi smirks as he pushes his fingers beneath the band of Barba’s pants and underwear. He shifts back onto his heels and bites down on his bottom lip, as he pulls off Barba’s clothes in one fluid movement. Barba gulps as his erection is released and he catches sight of the look in Carisi’s eyes, illuminated by the moonlight.

Carisi leans forward and takes all of him in his mouth and Barba’s jaw slackens and it’s as if his pupils have blown. The sight of the detective sucking on his cock is almost too good to believe, if it weren’t for the fact that it’s happening, right now.

Carisi goes to work sucking and licking Barba’s length, like an absolute pro. Now he many not be impressed by Carisi’s numerous legal quotation interjections but this, this he is very impressed by. 

He lies back and lets the sensations build inside of him, but he doesn’t want to come with Carisi’s mouth around his cock – well not this time at least. When he starts to feel close he shifts onto his elbows.

‘Ca-carisi. Sonny.’ He pants as he reaches down and places his hand on Carisi’s head, stopping him.

Carisi looks up questioning - his lips slick with spit and pre-cum. He sees that the attorney’s forehead is glistening with sweat and his skin is tinged pink. It’s a very alluring look on the lawyer.

Barba gives Carisi a single nod and he stands up still dressed. He undoes a couple of buttons with hurried fingers and then pulls the shirt over his head and drops it on the floor next to him. Barba shuffles further up the bed and tries to catch his breath, his heart is racing and his throat is dry. He gulps a couple of times trying to create some lubrication. He stretches his arms out above his head.

Carisi pulls off his pants, underwear and socks and climbs onto the bed. He crawls up Barba leaving tender and soft kisses randomly on his skin as he goes. Now level he sinks down onto the older man and ghosts his lips over Barba’s, but doesn’t actually kiss him, instead he teases him. Barba groans as he feels Carisi pin his arms down with his hands and Carisi smirks triumphantly. 

‘Now what counselor?’ Carisi drawls, his voice is loaded and his eyes are glittering in the moonlight.

Barba shakes his head and smirks before he captures Carisi’s lips with his own and kisses him hard, stretching up to do so.

‘I think you know, detective.’ He mumbles against Carisi’s lips.

Carisi smiles and pulls away.

‘The top draw.’ Barba says quickly, prompting Carisi to chuckle and stretch up over him to retrieve a condom and lube from the bedside table.

‘Well aren’t you the Boy Scout?’ He jests as he places the items on the bed next to Barba’s head.

‘Ha ha’ Barba mocks, he can’t resist.

Carisi sits back on his heels, taking the lube and condom with him. He slicks his fingers with the cool liquid. He places a hand on Barba’s knee and pushes his legs further apart. He takes a quick breath before moving his fingers to Barba’s entrance. Barba groans as Carisi circles it before pushing his digit inside and the groan only gets louder. Carisi lets out his breath while moving his finger around and in and out.

Carisi inserts a second finger and soon adds a third. Now sure that he’s ready he pulls out his fingers and Barba groans loudly. Carisi makes short work of putting on the condom. 

For a second as he lines himself up with Barba’s hole they share a charged look and Carisi slowly moves his hips forward, pushing himself into the attorney. Barba groans and his eyelids flutter to close as he adjusts to the feeling. Carisi gives him that moment before pulling himself almost completely out but then quickly pushing himself back in. Barba groans loudly and grips onto the covers.

Carisi sets a pace and Barba moves with him. It’s a steady pace and both men are grunting and groaning. Barba reaches up and grabs hold of the back of Carisi’s neck and pulls him down for a long kiss.

Carisi can feel the build up in the pit of his stomach and his hips buck quicker, but he pulls out and indicates for Barba to shift onto his hands and knees. Without objection but with a bit of surprise, he does and Carisi quickly pushes himself back in. He grips onto Barba’s hips as he thrusts in and out. Barba can feel his release getting closer and closer and now that he’s on all fours Carisi is hitting his prostate every single time with complete precision. His arms and legs begin to shake and he starts to mumble in Spanish.

Carisi grabs hold on Barba’s shirt as he increases speed, hitting that sweet spot every single time with every single thrust.

‘Fuck Sonny. Ah, ah.’ Barba mumbles as he buries his head into the pillow.

Hearing Barba call him by the name he’s been trying to get everyone else call him by makes him smirk, but soon he’s feeling it right through his body – his release is building.

Barba comes first, right into his bed covers. Panting Carisi’s name over and over, knuckles white as he grips tightly onto the covers, his legs shaking and sweat beading on his back making his shirt stick to his hot flesh.

Moments later Carisi thrusts deeply one last time before getting his release.

‘Fuck Rafi.’ He grunts as he feels Barba’s muscles contracting around his cock and he rides out his own release.

Carisi pulls himself out and flops down onto his back on the bed next to Barba, who sinks down in to it face down. They’re both trying to regain their breath and steady their heartbeats.

Barba begins to chuckle and with a raised eyebrow Carisi side eyes him.

‘Something funny counselor?’

Barba shakes his head.

‘Its just not how I was expecting this evening to turn out.’ He replies with a smile on his face.

Carisi sniggers as he takes a deep breath.

‘Gotta say, neither was I. I just wanted to see if you had a problem with me. Was not expecting this.’ Carisi agrees as he sits up.

Barba scoffs.

‘Look, is it okay if I, you know. Clean myself up.’ Carisi asks almost sounding reluctant to ask the question.

‘No, go ahead.’ Barba replies.

Carisi gets to his feet and walks completely naked around the bed, taking the condom off as he goes. Barba turns his head and admires what he sees. Carisi stops in the doorway and turns to look at Barba. 

‘Why don’t you join me counselor.’ Carisi smirks with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Barba thinks about it for a second before hurrying off the bed, throwing his shirt off and following the detective to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked it. I'm never a big fan of the way i write smut or that kind of thing.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I write instead of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading and I apologise for any errors or mistakes - if you see any feel free to let me know.
> 
> Also please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this Barisi story attempt. :) 
> 
> Does anyone think there should be some smut?? Let me know ;)


End file.
